


Strontium dogs

by kel33



Category: 2000 AD (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Durham work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strontium dogs

Being a bounty hunter was dirty work, left to the desperate mutants that wanted a life away from the ghettos of Milton Keynes. The Search/Destroy agency, whose distinctive SD badges give them the nickname Strontium Dogs, operate from an orbiting space station known as The Doghouse.

One of such bounty hunters known as strontium bitch by many of the others is Durham Red, the red headed vampire. Durham usually works alone, having many enemy's both human and mutant, as many tend to dislike her daily need for fresh blood. One of the few mutants of the SD team she acutely enjoys working with is Johnny Alpha, whose mutant eyes allow him to see through walls and read minds. One reason they get along so well is because he understands Durham even when she trys to hide her true feelings behind sarcasm or flirting with anything with a Pulse.

\-----×-----

So here they were working together, after finding out on arriving at the passenger shuttle that they were hunting the same guy they decided to work together, also to share a cabin which was always fun. "We should be careful with this one red, he's killed five people, two of them were bounty hunters, so he's not the usual lowlife" Johnny warned as he started to reel off all the information he had on the guy. Durham just swayed past him straight to the bathroom only to re enter the cabin a few minutes later, leaning against the door frame completely naked "Johnny it's gonna be a long trip, so stop talking, we have better things to do" she purred as Johnny raised his head.

He was out of his seat in an instant, slamming her into the wall, kissing her roughly his hands roamed her body, as she returned his kiss before breaking away with a smug look on her face "I knew you couldn't resist". Johnny just grinned as he lifted her so she would wrap her legs around his waist, as he moved his hips grinding his erection against her. Her eyes widened, “so your pleased to see me,” She panted, feeling the size of his bulge rubbing against her already damp sex as she rocked her hips to meet his. Then moving his hands along the back of her thighs to her arse to support her as he backed away from the wall, as she clenched her legs around him, he sat her on the table. Durham tipped her head back as he sucked and bit his way down her neck, then her chest until finally reaching her nipple, biting and pulling at one then the other with his teeth, whilst his hands worked there way up her thighs until reaching her wetness. Durham gripped the table as he worked her with his fingers, plunging in as his thumb rubbed against her clit, causing her legs to tremble as she panted his name over and over with the rythem of his fingers. Having worked her up enough Johnny pulled his fingers out and dropped to his knees, nipping gently at her inner thighs. "Come on Johnny; stop your teasing" she growled as she pushed her hips forward into his waiting mouth. Immediately he leaned forward swiping his tongue through her wet glistening folds, as she moaned grabbing handfuls of his hair, whilst grinding her hips against his face. She moaned as he sucked her clit, working his fingers inside her and hooking and twisting them as she ground her hips working her at a brutal pace as her orgasm built up until finally reaching her peak. Doing nothing to hide her scream as she came over Johnny mouth and tounge. As she came down from her orgasm, Johnny stood between Durham's spread thighs, wrapping his arms around her kissing her and sharing her taste as she hungrily licked at his mouth. Bringing her hand down to stroke at his arousal before undoing his belt to release his large erection. As they moved to the bed she helped Johnny hastily undress, before he lay back letting her straddle his hips. Durham kissed down his chest, rolling her hips against his teasingly, then lifting slightly so he could guide himself inside her all the way. Then gripping her hips tightly set up a rough pace causing her to groan at the feeling stretched around her lover. Feeling his orgasm building he flipped her off onto her back then plugged back into her thrusting deeper into her as she lay under him panting and clenching around his cock with each thrust. Then finally pushing as deep inside her as he could he came flooding her insides before leaning down to kiss her again. As they lay sprawled out naked on the bed Durham looked over to him "you know Johnny we should work together more often " . "that might not be a bad idea, " he replied. When they arrived at there destination there target was already dead due to ripping off the wrong gangster. Johnny and Durham were pretty pissed off but on the plus side they did get to travel back together.


End file.
